Tożsamość Nathana
400px Rozdział 1 Witajcie. Jestem Nathan. Wiem o sobie chyba tylko tyle. Pewnego dnia obudziłem się w środku Seido. Było ciężko zapoznać się z otoczeniem, ale w końcu się udało. Najpierw udałem się do centrum informacyjnego. To coś w rodzaju biblioteki. Poszukałem wielu źródeł i znalazłem. Znalazłem gazetę sprzed kilku lat. Data i numer wydania były zalane atramentem. Pisało tam o aresztowaniu i wygnaniu mordercy sławnego poety. Zagłębiłem się w czytanie. Wydawało mi się to naprawdę ciekawe. Przeczytałem cały artykuł. Miałem 2 lata. Pewnego dnia mój ojciec, sławny poeta, został zamordowany w jego pracowni. Widziałem to, przypomniało mi się. Nie pamiętam kto to zrobił, jednak w gazecie pisało- rolnik imieniem Fireless. Od tego czasu próbuję odkryć kim naprawdę jestem i naprawić całe swoje życie. Wyszedłem z centrum informacyjnego. Sprawdziłem kieszenie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pomoże mi odkryć kim jestem. Znalazłem tam tylko jedną złotą monetę. Naprzeciwko mnie był tani hotel. Możecie się domyślić co zrobiłem. Ciężko było zasnąć. Coś mną tarmosiło i kłuło od środka. Miałem bóle głowy. W końcu zasnąłem. Ale to nie był zwykły sen. To był bardziej sen na jawie. Stałem na środku jakiegoś wielkiego, ciemnego pokoju. Na środku świeciło błękitne źródło światła. Spojrzałem do góry. Zobaczyłem słońce. A była noc. Zobaczyłem dwa słońca. I więcej słońc. Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Zacząłem się pocić. Spadł meteoryt. Armagedon. Apokalipsa. Koniec świata. Upadłem na kolana. Spojrzałem na ziemię. W ziemi wyryły się słowa: Co było dobre kiedy ten ogień się zapalił? Myślałem że to co się stanie będzie dobre ale to dobro było złe Wszystko się rozstrzygnie w oku cyklonu To nie jest początek, ale jeszcze nie koniec; Bo kiedy zło zacznie czynić dobro, a nadejdzie cyklon i to dobre zło znajdzie się w jego oku, już nigdy nie spłoniemy w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc... Obudziłem się. W drzwiach ktoś stał. Wyciągnął miecz zza pazuchy. Zerwałem się z łóżka i cisnąłem w niego szafką nocną. Upadł na ziemię. Podszedłem do niego. Zwykły bandyta. Wyszedłem z pokoju na korytarz hotelu. Wszystkie drzwi były otwarte. Reszta bandytów okradała lokatorów. Ruszyłem na pomoc. Ujawniły się moje zdolności wojownicze. Rozdział 2 Zbiłem bandziorów. Ludzie dziękowali mi. Ludzie uznali mnie za dobrego wojownika. Dyrektor hotelu w nagrodę przekazał mi jedno z jego mieszkań w wieżowcu. Znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze. Mieszkanie było średnie. Nie za duże, nie za małe, lecz w sam raz. Wszystkie meble były na miejscu. Także ubrania, naczynia, sztućce, kosmetyki itp. Wszystko w zestawie. Włączyłem telewizor. Leciały wiadomości. 20 lat temu we wsi Geida rolnik Fireless zabił poetę Drake’a Darwina. Jego dwuletni syn został osierocony, a Fireless wygnany. To ja zostałem osierocony. Dowiedziałem się, że nazywam się Nathan Darwin. Urodziłem się we wsi Geido, a mój ojciec miał na imię Drake i był poetą. Większość z tego wiedziałem z tej gazety, ale teraz znam szczegóły. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Telewizor wybuchł. W płomieniach znajdował się zamaskowany człowiek bez kończyn. Miał na sobie kaptur. Mimo że stał w płomieniach nie płonął. Obok niego pojawił się taki sam, tyle że miał inny kolor ubrania, a kaptur był opuszczony. Miał blond grzywkę. To była wizja. Znowu. Mam jakąś moc jasnowidzenia. Telewizor stał na miejscu. Znów spłonął. Pojawili się znów ci dwaj. Tym razem jednak, ten z czerwonym ubraniem miał teraz niebieskie ubranie. Weszli do Piekła. Ten z blond grzywą trzymał w ręce nóż. Nagle coś mu odbiło. Wyglądało na to, że nóż kumuluje negatywną energię. Blondyn zaatakował niebieskiego i obaj wpadli do lawy. Niebieski przeżył, blondyn oczyścił się ze zła i też przeżył. Jednak za nimi wyszedł ktoś niespodziewany. To właśnie ten w czerwonym stroju i kapturem na głowie. Stał się zły i miał umiejętności panowania nad ogniem. Teleportował się gdzieś i zachciał zabić swojego dawcę DNA. Przez niego nasz wymiar ma kłopoty. Nikt nie przewidział jego powstania. Jego narodziny załamały czasoprzestrzeń, i dojdzie do katastrofy. Powstanie Tysiąc Słońc, które nas spalą. Blondyn wiele razy uratował światy, kilkukrotnie ze swoim klonem- Zeromanem. Rayman- bo tak ma na imię ten blondyn- mimo że uratował wiele razy światy, nie podoła temu zadaniu. Pomóc może tylko ten zły klon, panujący nad ogniem- Alter-Rayman, który musi stworzyć swojego klona, dzięki czemu ocali wymiary i naprawi czasoprzestrzeń. Obejrzałem się i wyszedłem z transu. Za mną stał właśnie Alter-Rayman. Rozdział 3 Wpuściłem Altera do mieszkania. Od razu weszliśmy i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. -Nathanie, sporo o tobie słyszałem. Jestem Alter Rayman. Powiedz mi, jak udało Ci się rozwikłać przepowiednię Tysiąca Słońc? Przecież to nie po naszemu! Skąd wiedział, że rozszyfrowałem tę przepowiednię? Nawet o niej wcześniej się nie dowiedziałem! Później jednak okazała się jedna rzecz- byłem w transie i opowiedziałem ludziom na ulicy niczym prorok, o tym co się wydarzy. Później wróciłem do domu i dopiero następnego dnia wybudziłem się z transu. Niezwykłe. -Zacznijmy od tego , że nie jestem z waszej rasy. Po 2 była przepowiednia trzech słońc, nie tysiąca. Ponadto uczyłem się tamtego języka i nikt nie przewidział, że powstaniesz. To całkowicie załamało linię czasu. Kiedy powstałeś, wszystko poza waszym układem zaczęło się dziać około 50x szybciej. Tysiąc Słońc miało być za 300 tysięcy lat. Przez wasz nowy upływ kataklizm rozpocznie się za jakieś 2, może 3 miesiące, jeżeli nie tygodnie.- odpowiedziałem Zaraz, to było w innym języku… No tak, u mnie w ojczystej wsi panuje właśnie ten język! -A jak mam stworzyć swojego klona-przeciwieństwo, skoro już jestem klonem?- zapytał Alter-Rayman Zastanowiłem się nad tym pytaniem. Potem jeszcze raz przypomniały mi się słowa z pierwszego snu, wyryte w ziemi. -Może w ten sposób Ci to wyjaśnię. Jeżeli to rozszyfrujesz, to już nie będzie problemem: Co było dobre kiedy ten ogień się zapalił? Myślałem że to co się stanie będzie dobre ale to dobro było złe Wszystko się rozstrzygnie w oku cyklonu To nie jest początek, ale jeszcze nie koniec; Bo kiedy zło zacznie czynić dobro, a nadejdzie cyklon i to dobre zło znajdzie się w jego oku, już nigdy nie spłoniemy w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc... Dasz radę? - Czekaj... Co było dobrego w tym że powstałem, miałem być dobry ale coś spowodowało że jestem nienawistną bestią, nowy klon powstanie w oku cyklonu, kataklizm jeszcze się nie rozpoczął, ale to jeszcze nie koniec dobrych czasów, bo kiedy zacznę pomagać dobru cyklon nadejdzie i stworzy tego klona i zagrożenie zostanie zażegnane. Dobrze zrozumiałem? Więc jednak dobrze zrozumiał. Wciąż jednak nie miałem pojęcia czym może być ten cyklon. -Dokładnie tak jak powinieneś to zrozumieć. Coś szarego zaświeciło mi na twarz. Spojrzałem przez okno. Alter zrobił to samo. Ujrzeliśmy wschód… Dwóch słońc! Stało się to już tak szybko. Chyba niedługo spłoniemy. -Nie sądziłem, że stanie się to tak szybko. Dziwne. Zadziwiające. Niezwykłe. Chyba za delikatnie oceniliśmy wasze załamanie osi czasu... Rozdział 4 Było bardzo gorąco, cały się spociłem. Z Alterem było wszystko w porządku, w końcu panuje nad ogniem. -Z tego co zrozumiałem, muszę zacząć czynić dobro, nie pozwolę aby Rozdroża spłonęły! Ale nie pozwolę ci umrzeć! -Leć, Alter! Ja dam sobie radę, wiem jak się uratować, nie pozwól zginąć milionom! Alter wybiegł. Zostałem ja sam. Wcale nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Było bardzo gorąco, może dlatego, że nowe słońce znajdowało się wprost nad Seido. Była zima, więc jedno zwykłe słońce przy zwyczajnych zachmurzeniach oddawałoby jakieś 6 stopni Celsjusza, a to przy Seido jakieś 30, tak bardzo było blisko. Poszedłem do lodówki i napiłem się zimnego napoju. Było lepiej. Wróciłem do pokoju. I stało się coś niespodziewanego. Widziałem, że tak powiem, kłąb cienia. Dosłownie. Zwinięty mrok mojej wielkość. Z mroku wystawały tylko fioletowe źrenice. Spod kłębu zaczął jarzyć się ogień. Ogień był przy drzwiach, w całym przedpokoju i dochodził do salonu. Uciekłem przed ogniem. Nie miałem czasu do myślenia, musiałem działać spontanicznie. Wykopałem okno z ramy i przeskoczyłem przez nie. Głupi pomysł, spaść z ostatniego piętra wieżowca. Jednak kiedy opuściłem płonące mieszkanie, i dopiero co wyskoczyłem przez okno, silny wybuch wybuchnął w środku. Był taki potężny, że zatkał mi uszy i odleciałem daleko. Leciałem bardzo długo. Przelatywałem nad wieloma dzielnicami. Niemożliwe, żeby jeden wybuch tak mnie odepchnął. W końcu zacząłem gwałtownie spadać. Widać było betonowe podłoże i wielki las. Uderzyłem głową o beton i odbiłem się niczym kauczuk od podłogi. Wylądowałem daleko w lesie. Podniosłem się. Nie wiedziałem gdzie mam iść, zaginąłem w lesie. Było ciemno i zimno. Moje serce biło coraz głośniej. Nagle spadło drzewo. Tuż przed moim nosem. Zobaczyłem jakiegoś kościotrupa w srebrnej zbroi z fioletowymi wzorami. Jego oczy też świeciły na fioletowo. - Więc jednak mi się udało, Nathanie. - Kim ty jesteś? – zapytałem groźnym tonem. - Niedługo się dowiesz. Widzę, że daleko leciałeś. Nie chciałbym przelecieć dziesięciu kilometrów, spaść z wysokości ostatniego piętra wieżowca, i zaryć głową o beton. - Skąd ty to wiesz, szkarado? Kościotrup wyparował. Nie pozostał po nim żaden ślad. Poszedłem dalej i oparłem się o drzewo. Byłem bardzo zmęczony. Nagle coś mnie przewróciło. To był wilk, który chciał mnie pożreć. Podrapał mnie na klatce piersiowej. Zdarta koszula odsłoniła paskudną ranę. Byłem bezbronny. Nagle ktoś skopał wilka. Podniósł go i zaczęli się bić. To nie był wilk, a wilkołak. Wilkołak ugryzł zamaskowanego wojownika w lewą rękę, ale on oddał prawym prostym w wilczy pysk. Wilkołak upadł na ziemię i nie miał już nic do powiedzenia. Wojownik podszedł do mnie i podał swoją rękę. Podniosłem się. Wojownik zdjął maskę. Ujrzałem kobiecą twarz. - Jestem Sasha – odrzekła wojowniczka – Pochodzę z innych wymiarów. Mam za cel ochronienie cię przed dotarciem do Firelessa, Nathanie Darwinie. - Bardzo mi miło. Wiesz może coś o takim kościotrupie z fioletowymi oczami i zbroją? - To Archon. Jest on wysłannikiem Firelessa. Podobno ma cię zabić. A więc to wszystko wyjaśniało. Fireless wie gdzie mieszkam i wysłał tam Archona, który wywołał eksplozję, dzięki czemu znalazłem się w lesie. - Chodź- rzekła Sasha- Niedaleko jest karczma. Napijemy się czegoś i będziemy mogli ruszać dalej. Poszliśmy razem na zachód. Miałem nadzieję, że nie zjedzą nas wilki. Rozdział 5 Doszliśmy z Sashą do karczmy. Utrzymana była w klimatach nordyckich, czyli wikingowie, samowie itp. Zamówiliśmy po jednej wodzie sodowej z lodem. Zajęliśmy stolik przy ścianie równoległej do wejścia. Oprócz tego stolika było jeszcze jakieś 10, z czego 3 z nich były zajęte. - Pamiętaj –zaszeptała poważnym tonem Sasha – cokolwiek, ale to cokolwiek by się nie stało, nie masz prawa iść do Firelessa. Zabije cię bez względu na to czy jesteś dobry, czy zły. To kompletny świrus. Z tego co mi wiadomo, po odrodzeniu przyjął moc zmieniania wyglądu, więc może nawet siedzieć obok nas. Słyszałam też, że nowy imperator Zaświata jest jeszcze gorszy od niego. Wszyscy go nienawidzą. Drzwi do karczmy wyleciały z hukiem i wylądowały na pobliskim, pustym stołem. W drzwiach była ciemność, widać było tylko pewne fioletowe elementy, z czego najbardziej w oczy rzucały się dwie potwornie przerażające źrenice. Wiedziałem, że to Archon. Szedł w naszą stronę. Nikt nie reagował, pewnie tutaj często przychodzą takie typki. - Sasha, masz jakiś miecz, sztylet? - Ostatni mój miecz straciłam przedwczoraj podczas przedzierania się przez hordę orków w jakimś zaginionym wymiarze. No to źle. Już po nas. Archon podszedł do nas i uderzył mnie z całej siły w twarz. Nie zdążyłem się odegrać, a on już chwycił Sashę i cisnął nią tak o ścianę, że nie miała siły się podnieść. Chwycił mnie za twarz i przycisnął do ściany. Wbił mi nóż w kolano. Ból przeszył mnie przez całe ciało. Archon odszedł i wziął Sashę za szyję. Poszedł z nią. Nie zdążyłem zareagować, wszystko działo się tak szybko, a kolano strasznie bolało. Upadłem na ziemię. Usłyszałem słowa: Boże uratuj nas wszystkich! Czy spłoniemy w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc? Za grzechy naszych dłoni, Za grzechy naszych języków, Za grzechy naszych ojców, Za grzechy naszych władców, Tych dobrych w jasnych krainach; I tych złych w mrocznych, Czy może za istnienie czegoś... INNEGO? Nie miałem siły się nad tym zastanowić. Zemdlałem. Rozdział 6 Gdy odzyskałem przytomność, wstałem i od razu zacząłem się pocić. Spojrzałem na niebo. 2 duże i 14 małych słońc. Szczęście, że była zima, gdyby takie coś wydarzyło się w lato, to mielibyśmy jakieś 80 stopni. Spojrzałem na termometr na ścianie karczmy. 32 stopnie. Nie tak źle, w Seido było 35. W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że tam może być już jakieś 50. Nie wspominając już o Rozdrożu, w którym zima jest tylko w niektórych górach. Spróbowałem wyjąć ten przeklęty nóż. Nie dało się. Pewnie wszedł bardzo głęboko i utknął w kości. Na szczęście kolano już nie bolało i nie leciała z niego krew. Na zachód. Wszędzie była tylko trawa i błękitne niebo z 16-toma słońcami. Tak sobie idąc pomyślałem o tej przepowiedni z poprzedniego dnia. Rozmyślałem i zdawało mi się, że to nie ja powinienem ją usłyszeć, a Alter. Do była przepowiednia skierowana do niego, a nie do mnie. I tak ją rozszyfrowałem. Tak naprawdę to strasznie prosta przepowiednia, która nawet nie jest do końca przepowiednią. Pomyślałem, że była ona skierowana pod rozum Altera, który nie jest jakoś wybitnie inteligentny. Chodziło w niej o to, że Alter musi uratować ludzkość przed spaleniem przez Tysiąc Słońc. Powinien według mnie udać się do Zaświata i pokonać tego nowego władcę, o którym mi powiedziała Sasha. Prawdę mówiąc, Sasha mi się nawet podobała. Ale mniejsza z tym, muszę ją uratować, niestety nie wiem gdzie jest. Pomyślałem jeszcze raz o Alterze. Czy on dalej żyje? Może nie udało się stworzyć klona, może stworzył klona, ale klon okazał się zły i zabił Altera i terroryzuje inne wymiary? Może Alter spadł w przepaść, może zginął w pojedynku, a może pomyślał, że ma to gdzieś i dalej jest zły? Opcji było wiele, ale cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło byłoby mi bardzo smutno z powodu Altera. To nie jego wina, że jest zły, tylko wina jego genów i tego, że Rayman podczas klonowania był zły. Doszedłem to jakiejś złamanej tabliczki. Spojrzałem na nią. Pisało na niej: „Cesarstwo Antolipokańskie”. Jak na cesarstwo, to wyglądało jakby było podbite. Wszystkie drzewa złamane, wszystkie domy, budki się paliły. Wszędzie krew i ciała, w niektórych miejscach dziwne fioletowe szaty i kosy. Miecze, zbroje, wszędzie szczątki, ocalali mieszkańcy biegali w panice i krzyczeli. Ujrzałem wielki pałac. Wszedłem do niego, ponieważ na wrotach głosiło, że to Pałac Prabogów, w którym urzęduje i mieszka cesarz. W środku była kompletna masakra, wszystko to co na zewnątrz, tutaj w poczwórnych ilościach. Wszędzie krew, flaki i wyrwy w ścianach. Na szczęście nie musiałem z nikim walczyć, bo nikt nie żył. Doszedłem do końca korytarza i zobaczyłem otwarte drzwi. Stanąłem obok nich i obserwowałem z ukrycia co się dzieje w środku. Jesteś już bliskooo… rzekł dziwny głos w mojej głowie. W środku było dwóch mężczyzn rasy Altera, jeden z nich z rudymi wąsami i krótką bródką walczył z demonami w fioletowych pelerynach i wielkimi kosami. Drugi facet leżał na ziemi przywiązany linami do ciężkich kamieni. Próbował się wydostać, ale nie dawał rady. Miał na sobie piękny, wyzłacany płaszcz w kolorze czerwonym z białym kołnierzykiem. Obok niego leżała korona. To był cesarz. Ten drugi stanął nad cesarzem i wycelował w niego sztyletem. Chciał go wbić w serce. Jednak się wstrzymał. Uwolnił cesarza z uścisków. W tym momencie cesarz zaatakował i chciał się zemścić na tym facecie. Cesarz strzelił w niego wielką kulą energii, jednak on ją przetrzymał i powiększał. Chciał nią wycelować w cesarza. Wtedy ja przybiegłem i zwróciłem uwagę faceta. On odwrócił się do mnie. Chciał we mnie wycelować mocą. Przez jego twarz przeszedł cień nowego słońca. Teraz jego twarz była inna. Poznałem ją z moich wizji. Także z gazet i telewizji. To Fireless. Imperator strzelił we mnie mocą i chciał zabić. Jednak ja zrobiłem salto w powietrzu, dzięki czemu kula energii trafiła w ścianę i zrobiła dziurę. W tym momencie Fireless spojrzał zdziwiony w dziurę. Cesarz złapał go od tyłu za tylną część głowy i zamknął mu usta. Fireless nie ma szyi, więc to niezbyt skuteczny, ale jedyny sposób na uduszenie go. Imperator wyrwał się z uścisku i uciekł przez dziurę w ścianie i zniknął. Cesarz założył koronę. - Dziękuję ci za uratowanie mego życia. Jestem Norman Sprawiedliwy, cesarz Cesarstwa Antolipokańskiego. Nie wiedziałem, że to Fireless, przedstawiał się inaczej. Mianowałem go moim zastępcą, ale on jednak jest nienormalny i chciał mnie zabić. Jak masz na imię, mój zbawco? - Nathan Darwin, wasz wysokość. Cesarz zrobił przerażoną minę. Cały się trząsł. Nie wiedziałem co się stało. - W takim razie – powiedział cesarz i wyjął coś z kieszeni – Przyjmij to, Nathanie Darwinie. Oto klejnot cesarski, który może ci się przydać w twojej misji. - W mojej misji? – zapytałem biorąc do ręki mały, czerwony klejnot – To misja Alter-Raymana. - Może i tak, jednak on sobie sam nie poradzi. Można rzec, że to twoja misja, ale potrzebujesz jego pomocy. Pożegnałem się i przeszedłem przez dziurę w ścianie. Znów usłyszałem dziwny głos: To jeszcze nie koniec, to zaledwie początek. Co by się nie działo, nieważne jaką drogę byś wybrał- Każda będzie miała jakieś złe skutki… Kolano zaczęło mnie piec. Złapałem za nie i spróbowałem wyjąć nóż. Nic z tego, wciąż tkwił głęboko. Rozdział 7 Było coraz goręcej. Słońc było tyle, że nie mogłem ich policzyć. Albo było ich tak dużo, albo byłem taki zmęczony, że nie mogłem ich policzyć. Dziwiłem się dlaczego jedyne co się tu znajduje to płaski teren pokryty trawą i nic więcej, żadnych krzaczków, drzew. Nagle na środku drogi ujrzałem głaz. Podszedłem bliżej i zauważyłem wyryte znaki. Były to litery. Przeczytałem co pisało na głazie: Każda ścieżka jest nieidealna '' ''Ratując świat możesz stracić życie, Ratując życie możesz stracić świat. Jakkolwiek byś się nie starał, Świat nasz może spłonąć , W ogniu nienawiści, I w żarze gniewu. Błyskawice dobra, W zły sposób stworzone, Mogą świat ocalić, Ale i rozdzielić duszę. Nie miałem siły, aby to przemyśleć. Za dużo tego, ale doszło jeszcze więcej. Poczułem pieczenie w pobliżu noża i usłyszałem: ODSUŃ SIĘ ODE MNIE! Oddawaj moją przestrzeń w umyśle, JUŻ! Wszystko przypomina mi o TOBIE! TERAZ JUŻ JEST PO WSZYSTKIM! Mam odsunąć się od głazu? Nie rozumiem, jakby to nie było skierowane do mnie. Może chodzi o nóż? W taki sposób zastanawiałem się nad tym co to oznaczało. Siedziałem jakiś czas na ziemi i rozmyślałem. Nic to oczywiście nie wniosło. Nagle głaz zaczął się trząść i rozpadł się na kawałki. W miejscu, w którym dawniej stał kamień, widniały słowa: A teraz stałem się częścią Ciebie, Zawsze będę tu, u Ciebie, Stałem się częścią Ciebie, Zawsze będziesz moim strachem, Oddaję część siebie aby móc stać się częścią Ciebie! Po chwili usłyszałem te słowa jakby ktoś w mojej głowie je przeczytał. Za dużo naraz. Odszedłem od odłamków kamienia i dalej przed siebie. Doszedłem w pewne miejsce. Widziałem przed sobą rzeczkę. Można było ją przeskoczyć, nie była wielce szeroka. Po drugiej stronie znajdowały się góry. Szedłem w stronę rzeczki i nagle zapadłem się pod ziemię. Chciałem skoczyć, ale moje nogi były zakleszczone w metalowych uchwytach. Zapadałem się w dół z kawałkiem ziemi. To co zobaczyłem gdy zjechałem do końca, mnie zamurowało. Był to wielki loch wyryty pod ziemią. Wszędzie były powieszone elementy uzbrojenia. Pełno było pochodni świecących się na fioletowo. W dali było –można powiedzieć- morze fioletowej wody, które się nie kończyło. Nagle zacząłem jechać do przodu, wciąż przymocowany do uchwytów w ziemi. Zatrzymałem się przy stole, który znajdował się jakieś 60 metrów od „morza” Na stole nic nie było. Usłyszałem wołanie o pomoc. Spojrzałem w stronę morza i dopiero teraz dostrzegłem. Nad morzem, w wielkiej klatce, była uwięziona Sasha. Właśnie podszedł do mnie… Archon. -I co? Jednak dotarłeś idioto. -Przestań mnie wyzywać, bo ci zaraz… - zamachnąłem pięścią w jego stronę, ale zapomniałem, że jestem unieruchomiony i tylko się wywróciłem. -Hahaha! Nawet stać nie umiesz patałachu. A ty niby chcesz uratować świat? -Nie twój interes, poczwaro! -Oj, żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo mój. Chyba raczej się nie dowiesz, bo nie dotrzymałem pewnej obietnicy… Chyba jednak zginiesz. -Co ty bredzisz?! -Grzeczniej! –krzyknął szkielet i uderzył mnie w twarz.- Masz ultimatum. -Jakie ultimatum. -Jak widzisz, twoja paniusia siedzi tam w klatce, o tam nad śmiertelnym kwasem. Będę ją tam trzymał i w końcu umrze z głodu, a jak zaczną mnie denerwować jej jęki to zanurzę klatkę w kwasie. Ty też umrzesz z głodu, a jak będziesz agresywny, to cię ostro rąbnę. -Ok, a jakie jest drugie wyjście? -Będziesz musiał przejść próbę poświęcenia się dla przyjaciół. Otworzę klatkę Sashy, a ciebie uwolnię. Ja sobie dam spokój i sobie pójdę. -Na czym polega ta próba? -Proszę – rzucił na stół tasak – odetnij sobie wskazujący palec u prawej ręki. Wtedy dowiedziesz, że dajesz radę się poświęcić. Spojrzałem na tasak, potem na rękę, i potem znów na tasak. Nigdy nie wpadłbym na pomysł odcięcia sobie palca, ale dla Sashy i dla całego świata mogę go poświęcić. -Zgoda. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłoń. Chwyciłem tasak i od razu uciąłem palca. Na stole było pełno krwi. Klatka Sashy rzeczywiście się otworzyła. Ale od spodu. Sasha krzyknęła i wpadła do kwasu. Metalowe uchwyty puściły moje nogi. Sasha utonęła w kwasie i jej ciało zostało doszczętnie zżarte. Od razu zareagowałem agresią. -Ty! Ty cholerny, durny, kościotrupie! Posiekam cię na kawałki i dam psom na pożarcie! Rozwalę ci krzywą makówkę i zrobię z tyłka jesień średniowiecza!!! -Spokojnie, nerwusku. Weź jakąś tabletkę. Nie myślałem nad tym co robię. Chwyciłem za noż w kolanie- wyszedł bez problemu. Wziąłem go i wbiłem w czaszkę Archona. Był bezbronny. Poszedłem z nim dalej i wrzuciłem go do kwasu. Schowałem sztylet do kieszeni. Sasha została pomszczona. Rozdział 8 Wpatrywałem się w morze fioletowego kwasu. Przypomniały mi się słowa: Każda ścieżka jest nieidealna '' ''Ratując świat możesz stracić życie, Ratując życie możesz stracić świat. Jakkolwiek byś się nie starał, Świat nasz może spłonąć , W ogniu nienawiści, I w żarze gniewu. Błyskawice dobra, W zły sposób stworzone, Mogą świat ocalić, Ale i rozdzielić duszę. To może oznaczać- że ten palec, to tylko początek. Mogę stracić więcej, nawet całe życie. Poświęciłem się, jednak ktoś inny przez to zginął. Gdybym się nie poświęcił, zginąłbym zarówno ja i Sasha, jak i cały świat. Archon jednak już zapłonął ogniem nienawiści i nie dotrzymał słowa. Każda ścieżka jest nieidealna. Czy gdybym nie uciął palca, byłoby mi lepiej? Nie obwiniałbym się za śmierć Sashy. Przeze mnie zginęła, klatka się otworzyła, ale od spodu i Sasha przepadła. Czy gdybym nie uciął palca, mógłbym uwolnić się z uścisków, zabił Archona i uwolnił Sashę? Wciąż to pytanie zawraca moją głowę. Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że chciałem się poświęcić dla Sashy, ale to ona poświęciła się dla mnie. Jednak nie wiem co oznaczają te błyskawice. Jednak z tego co zrozumiałem, rozdzielą one moją duszę. To może oznaczać, że użyję jakichś błyskawic, którymi ocalę świat, ale zabiję siebie samego, przez co się poświęcę. To wszystko układa się w logiczną całość. Los tak chciał, ale to nie los podejmuje decyzję, tylko ja sam. Wszedłem po schodach na górę. Podniosłem klapę i wyszedłem na wolność. Przeskoczyłem rzeczkę i zacząłem wspinać się po górze. Nie była wielka i gdy na nią dotarłem ujrzałem piękną dolinę. Zszedłem na dół. Zobaczyłem, że wszystko – nawet mieszkańcy – są zrobieni… z ognia! Przywitałem się z jednym z mieszkańców. Zapytałem się gdzie jestem. -Znajdujesz się Chakapolis. Jestem jednym z mieszkańców Chakapolis. Bardzo lubię Chakapolis. Wręcz kocham Chakapolis. Chakapolis jest piękne. Chakapolis jest całe z ognia. Tylko Chakapolis jest zrobione całe z ognia. Zrozumiałem, że mieszkańcy Chakapolis w kółko powtarzają nazwę swojej miejscowości. To niezbyt naturalne. -Gdzie znajdę waszego cesarza, króla? -Król Chakapolis znajduje się w Królestwie Króla Chakapolis na ulicy Chakapolis w Chakapolis. -Dziękuję ci… Jak masz na imię? -Chakapolis. Zatkało mnie. Doszedłem do królestwa. W środku był wielki, ognisty zamek. Dotarłem po jakimś czasie do króla. -Witaj, Wasza Wysokość. Jestem Nathan Darwin. Czy mogę dowiedzieć się którędy dojść do niejakiego Firelessa? -Imperatora Firelessa? Wszyscy w Chakapolis się go boimy! W Chakapolis nie lubimy takich typków! W Chakapolis ich gnębimy. W imieniu Chakapolis nie mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie znajduje się ten drań. A teraz wynoś się z Chakapolis, bo ci zaraz pokażę, co to znaczy mieć krzepę! -Jezu, ok. Już stąd idę, Wasza Nerwowatość. -Spadaj stąd, bo wylecisz! -O co ci chodzi, koleś? Coś ci zrobiłem? I czemu już nie powtarzasz co chwilę „Chakapolis” ? -Tego już za wiele, Darwin! Doigrałeś się! I zmienił się w wielkiego potwora miotającego ogniem. Zaczął ziać we mnie ogniem. Uciekłem przez wielki okno w pałacu. Wszyscy mieszkańcy w pobliżu stawali się mniejszymi potworami. Biegające na tylnych nogach i ziejące ogniem poczwary to niezbyt dobrzy przyjaciele. Skąd ich się tyle wzięło? Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć? Uciekłem jak najdalej mogłem. Przede mną była wielka przepaść. W moją stronę biegły mutanty. Nie miałem wyjścia- musiałem skoczyć. Skoczyłem jak najdalej mogłem. Potwory wpadły w przepaść. Duży jednak dalej leciał. Wpadłem na niego. Przelecieliśmy nad przepaścią. -Kim ty jesteś? -Arghhh! Ja zahipnotyzowałem całą wioskę i ją rozwalę! Arghhh! -Rozwalę cię! Wyciągnąłem sztylet i zabiłem potwora. Rozdział 9 Wyjąłem sztylet z ciała potwora. Schowałem go do kieszeni. Nagle ziemia pode mną zaczęła się rozpadać. Uciekłem jak najdalej mogłem. Słońca strasznie mocno grzały. Spojrzałem na górę. Niebo było czerwone, było kilka pomarańczowych chmur. Wszystko dookoła zaczęło się palić. To koniec. Apokalipsa nadchodzi. Pobiegłem jak najdalej od upadającej ziemi. Cały krwawiłem. Wszystkie rany piekły i strasznie krwawiły, ich obecność opóźniała moją ucieczkę. Rana po walce z wilkołakiem na klatce, rana po nożu i miejsce, gdzie powinien być palec. Usłyszałem znów słowa przepowiedni: Co było dobre kiedy ten ogień się zapalił? Myślałem że to co się stanie będzie dobre ale to dobro było złe Wszystko się rozstrzygnie w oku cyklonu To nie jest początek, ale jeszcze nie koniec; Bo kiedy zło zacznie czynić dobro, a nadejdzie cyklon i to dobre zło znajdzie się w jego oku, już nigdy nie spłoniemy w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc... Chyba jednak już spłoniemy. Przede mną zauważyłem postacie w fioletowych szatach z wielkimi kosami, które unosiły się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś ich szczątki były w Cesarstwie Antolipokańskim. Otoczyły mnie. Byłem bezbronny, cały krwawiłem. Umrę. Nagle doszło do czegoś nieprawdopodobnego. W jedną ze zjaw uderzył piorun. Rozprzestrzenił się on na inne zjawy. Wszystkie zjawy umarły. Spojrzałem na rękę. Nie krwawiła. Ale zaczęła znikać po częściach. Nie miałem już dłoni. Upadłem na ziemię. Czy to te zjawy były złem? Czy to była właśnie błyskawica dobra, która świat ocaliła, ale rozdzieliła duszę? W takim razie co z Alterem, Firelessem? Co się stało? Nie miałem już ręki. Potem nóg. Podczołgałem się do jednej z kos i chwyciłem ją ocalałą, lewą ręką. Trafił w nią piorun. Poraził mnie. Uniosłem się do góry. Znów byłem w całości. Niebo stało się czarne, a wszystko wokół mnie niebieskie. Zobaczyłem wielką armię zjaw. Tysiące, może miliony potworów. Spojrzałem się na nie i zostały porażone prądem. Zmarły wszystkie. Poczułem piekielnie mocne kopnięcie prądu od środka. Upadłem na ziemię. Podniosłem się. Ujrzałem Archona. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Jednak był on półprzezroczysty. Jak duch. Pobiegłem do niego. Rozpłynął się. Przede mnie trafił meteoryt. Spojrzałem na czerwone niebo. Potem znów na ziemię. Wszystko wokół mnie zaczęło się oddalać. Utkwiłem na okrągłym podeście w dziurze w ziemi o średnicy 60 metrów. Już po mnie. Podest się zawalił. Poleciałem na dół. Pędziłem strasznie długo. Nie wiedziałem czy to taki wielki dół, czy to ja tak długo odczuwam czas, czy może już nie żyję. Gdybym się roztrzaskał, byłbym martwy. Przed ziemią zacząłem zwalniać. Upadłem na ziemię z wysokości 5 metrów. Całe szczęście. Przede mną był wielki, kamienny most nad fioletowym kwasem, a na końcu mostu Wielki Zamek. Poszedłem przed siebie. Podleciał do mnie duch. Duch- Sashy! -Nie zatrzymuj się! –krzyknęła- Jeśli to zrobisz, zginiesz. Tak jest skonstruowany ten most. -Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Jakim cudem? -Niedługo się sam przekonasz. Wiem już wszystko. -Opowiedz. -Nie mogę. Niestety musimy się spieszyć z rozmową. Zaraz jest siatka oczyszczająca. Wtedy mój duch zginie, i nigdy się nie odrodzę, nawet w postaci widma. -Boże… Ja…Ja… Nie wiem co powiedzieć! Zaraz… -Słuchaj! To już siatka. Żegnaj. Wiedz, że… Duch zniknął. Ja wszedłem do zamku. Wiedziałem co mnie czeka- pojedynek z Firelessem… Rozdział 10 Wszedłem do Sali. Na tronie siedział Fireless. Podszedł do mnie. Wyciągnąłem sztylet i na niego naparłem. Fireless skoczył i złapał mnie za twarz. Poczułem mocny ból. Coś sobie uświadomiłem. Fireless- on pokazywał mi swoje wspomnienia! Właśnie teraz odkryłem, że jestem w swojej ojczystej wsi Geido. Po mojej lewej, na podłodze- siedzę ja! Ja, dwulatek. Po prawej ktoś siedzi za biurkiem- mój ojciec poeta. Wiedziałem co się stanie-Fireless go zabije. Jednak podszedł do mnie kto inny. Spojrzał i podszedł do ojca. Udusił go. Przeniosłem się w miejscu i czasie. Fireless został wygnany ze wsi, a prawdziwy morderca śmiał się chytrze. Fireless odkrył portale do innych wymiarów. Zaczął je podbijać. Stworzył Kenjiego i masę świetnych wojowników. Opanował Zaświat, został imperatorem. Zdobył sekindy. Alter-Rayman go zabił. Ujrzałem mistrza. Ożywił Firelessa. Powiedział, że tylko Fireless może ocalić. Świat. Miał stworzyć Archona, żeby mnie naprowadzić do niego, ale Archon się nieco sprzeciwił, przez co umarł. Gdy powstał miał moc zmieniania wyglądu. Udał się do Zaświata i zobaczył Alter-Raymana. Po odrodzeniu imperator mógł w pewnym stopniu kontrolować kataklizmy. Gdyby nie on, już dawno byśmy spłonęli. Kazał Archonowi wbić nóż w moje kolano. Fireless ma drugi nóż, przez który łączyliśmy się myślami. Fireless odkrył też, że nóż Altera przechwytuje te fale, przez co Fireless nie może mi przekazać ważnych informacji. To była wizja wspomnień. Fireless wcale nie był zły. On był dobry. Najpierw był dobry, potem z zemsty zły, a po odrodzeniu znów stał się dobry. A ja chciałem go zabić. Znów poczułem ból, tym razem potężniejszy. Nadchodzi bestia. Wielki, kilkudziesięciu metrowy czerwony stwór, który niszczy wszystko dookoła, wokół którego wszystko się unosi i nie istnieje grawitacja. Wielki stwór, który jest odpowiedzialny za kataklizm. To on wszystkim steruje. Z jednego powodu- Chce zabić mnie i Altera. Tylko my dwaj możemy ją pokonać. Fireless puścił moją twarz. -Gdzie jest drugi nóż? –zapytałem. -W skrzynce po lewej stronie tronu.- odpowiedział sennym głosem Fireless. Pewnie przez przekazanie wizji był bardzo zmęczony. Spojrzałem na skrzynkę. Była zamknięta, ale nie miała żadnego zamka. Zobaczyłem małe wcięcie na wieku. Fireless specjalnie zaatakował cesarza po to, aby on mi przekazał klejnot cesarski, którym otworzę tę skrzynię. Włożyłem klejnot w otwór i skrzynka się otworzyła. Klejnotu nie można był wyjąć. Wziąłem nóż. Skrzynka się zamknęła, a ja poszedłem do Imperatora. -Kim jest ta bestia? Tylko ja i Alter możemy uratować świat. Musimy powstrzymać bestię. Nie wiemy kim ona jest. Potrzebujemy tej informacji. -Bestia… Bestia to… Zamilkł. Na podłodze leżał martwy Fireless. KONIEC Specjalne podziękowania dla B.i.o Hero by CzerwonyTeges 2012 Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Saga o Nathanie